Etrüskler
Etrüskler/VP - Etruscan - Etruscan civilization - R1a[[Video:ETRUSCANS Lost Isralites Who Ruled Rome 900 BC - 300 BC|thumb|300px|right|ETRUSCANS Lost Isralites Who Ruled Rome 900 BC - 300 BC]] thumb|300px|right|Etruscan DNA Part 1thumb|300px|right|Etruscans prt 1 thumb|250px|right|Etrüsk müzisyen, Triclinium'da bir mezardan, Tarquinia Etrüskler İtalya'nın Tiber ile Arno nehirleri arasında yeralan Etruria bölgesinde yaşamış ve MÖ 6. yüzyıla dek varlığını sürdümüş bir halkın adı olup Antik Romalılar tarafından Etrusci veya Tusci adlarıyla tanımlanmışlardırAccording to Félix Gaffiot's Dictionnaire Illustré Latin Français, Tusci was used by the major authors of the Roman Republic: Livy, Cicero, Horace, etc. A number of cognate words developed: Tuscia, Tusculanensis, etc. This was clearly the major word used for things Etruscan. Etrusci and Etrūria were used less often, mainly by Cicero and Horace, and without cognates. According to the Online Etymological Dictionary, the English use of Etruscan dates from 1706. . Etrüsk halkının bir kısmı ve kültürü zamanla Roma İmparatorluğu içinde erimiştir. Etrüskler İtalya'daki diğer kavimlerden çok daha ileri bir uygarlık düzeyindeydiler. Roma uygarlığının, mitolojisindeki ilahlardan, hukukundan yol yapım tekniklerine kadar, kökünü hemen hemen tümüyle Etrüsk uygarlığından almış olduğu günümüzde saptanmış durumdadır.. Etrüskler'in dini, Çiçero’nun değindiği gibi, vahyedilmiş bir dindi ve 12'li sistemi baz alan bir inisiyatik örgütlenmeleri vardı. Yunan tarihçi Herodot'a göre Etrüskler Küçük Asya'dan (Lidya) İtalya'ya göç etmişlerdir, bunun yanı sıra pek çok tarihçi de Etrüskler ile Anadolu uygarlıklarının âdetleri arasında bağ kurmaktadır. Bu sebeplerden dolayı Etrüsklerin kökeninin Doğu uygarlıklarına dayandığını savunurlar . Etrüsklerin kökeni hakkında yapılan en yeni çalışma, 2004 yılında çeşitli İtalyan üniversitelerinden gelen bir grup genetik bilimci tarafından yapılmıştır. Bu araştırma çerçevesinde MÖ 7-3 yüzyıllar arasında yaşamış Etrüsklere ait 80 iskeletten alınan DNA örnekleri alınarak çok titiz bir çalışma ile günümüzde yaşayan çeşitli milletlere ait DNA'lar ile karşılaştırılmıştır. Sonuç olarak Etrüsklerin genetiğinin diğer milletlere göre en çok bugünkü Türkiye Türkleri ile yakınlığı %98,2 oranında ortaya çıkmıştır. (Vernesi et al. 2004). Eski Yunan efsanelerinde de sıkça anlatıldığı gibi bu durum antik çağda Anadolu'dan İtalyan yarımadasına yapılan göçlerle açıklanmıştır. http://www.hurriyet.com.tr/dunya/7544610.asp Etrüsk dili ve alfabesi Etrüsk sözlü dili günümüzde tam olarak üzerinde çalışılmamış, çözülmemiş bir dil olarak kabul edilmektedir. Ayrıca Etrüsk yazısı da, alfabesi bilinmekle birlikte tam olarak çözülmemiş durumdadır. Bunun üç temel nedeni şunlardır:Öncelikle yüzlerce Etrüsk tableti Müzeden çalınmıştır. * A- Etrüskler'den günümüze bir kaç anıt ve Latin yazarları tarafından yapılan alıntılar dışında fazla yazılı eser kalmamıştır. Yazıtlar ise çok kısa olup çok az sayıda sözcük içermektedir. Etrüsk dilinde yazılı eserlerin bir kısmı grafitti halindedir; bir kısmı da, yalnızca ana baba, koca adını, çocuk sayısını bildiren mezar taşlarından ibarettir. İlginçtir ki, en uzun Etrüsk el yazması İtalya’da değil, Mısır’da, 19.yy’da İskenderiye’de bulunan bir Mısır mumyasının üzerindeki sargılarda bulunmuştur. * Etrüsklerden yazılı eserlerin fazla kalmamış olması konusunda ise iki varsayım bulunmaktadır: # Etrüsk toplumu ezoterik değerlere önem veren inisiyatik bir örgütlenme içindeydi, aktarım sözlü olarak yapılmaktaydı ve bir şey yazılması gerektiğinde yazılar ya da önemli yazılar yalnızca ezoterik tradisyonu sürdüren yazıcı rahipler tarafından yazılır ve saklanırdı. Her ezoterik ekolde görüldüğü gibi onlar da gizliliğe ve bilgilerini gizlemeye önem vermişlerdi. Rene Guenon’un değindiği gibi, mevcudiyeti bilindiği halde Etrüskler’in ilhama dayalı gerçek din kitapları (-fal kitapları değil-) da bu yüzden halen keşfedilememiştir. # Pagan sayılan Etrüsk metinleri kasıtlı ve sistemli olarak yok edildi. * B- Çift dilli yazıtlara yeterince rastlanamamış olması. * C- Etrüsk dilinin iyi incelenmiş Hint-Avrupa dili ailesinin bir ferdi olmaması, hece eklemeli bir dil olması. Etrüsk yazısı dilbilimciler tarafından hâlen çözülememiştir.Etrüsk dili 22 sesten oluşmaktadır ve Etrüsk alfabesi de, her herhangi bir sesi göstermeye yaramayan yabancı harfler hariç tutulursa, aslında 22 harfli bir alfabedir. Yani Etrüsklerin ilk alfabesi 22 harften oluşuyordu. Kimi Etrüsk yazıtları soldan sağa, kimi Etrüsk yazıtları ise sağdan sola doğru yazılmıştır. Göçün kaynağı Sonuç olarak Etrüskler’in İtalya’ya göçüyle ilgili varsayımlar şu görüşlerde toplanmaktadır: * 1- Kimi Batılı bilim adamlarına göre göçün kaynağı Ege-Anadolu'dur. * 2- Göç Anadolu üzerinden olmuşsa da, kaynak Orta Anadolu değildir; Etrüskler’in ataları Ege, Anadolu veya Kafkasya civarında yaşıyordu. * 3- Kimi Macar araştırmacılara göre, göçün kaynağı Orta-Asya’dır. * 4- Etrüsk göçünün dünya tarihçilerine göre Batı Anadolu Bölgesinden yapıldığı kabul görmekte ve göçün nedeni ise Yunanlıların Truva'lılara ve Lidya'lılara yaptığı saldırılar olduğu kabul edilmektedir. Resim:Etruscan mural typhon2.jpg|Etrüsk freski-1 Resim:Tarquinia Tomb of the Leopards.jpg|Etrüsk freski-2 Resim:Etruskischer Meister 002.jpg|Etrüsk freski-3 Resim:Etruscan cippus warrior head.jpg|Etrüsk savaşçısı Resim:Norchia Necropolis Tomb.jpg|Kapadokya'daki yeraltı kentlerine benzeyen Etrüsk nekropolu Resim:Banditaccia Tumulus.jpg|Etrüsk tümülüsü Resim:Haruspex.png|Etrüsk yazısı Bazı Etrüsk kentleri thumb|300px|right|Etrüsk kentleri Dodecapoli''de olanlar * Arretium (bugünkü Arezzo) * Caisra, Cisra (bugünkü Cerveteri) * Clevsin, (Clusium bugünkü Chiusi) * Curtun (bugünkü Cortona) * Perusna (Perugia) * Pupluna, Fufluna (Populonia) * Veia (Veii bugünkü Veio) * Tarch(u)na (Tarquinii bugünkü Tarquinia-Corneto) * Vetluna, Vetluna (Vetulonia) * Felathri (Volaterrae bugünkü Volterra) * Velzna (Volsinii, bugünkü Orvieto) * Velch, Velc(a)l (Vulci bugünkü Volci) ''Dodecapoli dışındakiler: * Vi(p)sul (Faesulae Dodecapoli Fiesole) * Adria * Spina * Felsina (Bononia Dodecapoli Bologna) * Rusellae, Dodecapoli Roselle Terme * Alalia Corsica'da (Roma ve günümüz Aleria'sı) * Capeva (Capua) * Manthva (Mantua) * Inarime (?) (Pitecusa (Yunanca: Pithekoussai) Dodecapoli Ischia) Harita için bak: "The Etruscan League of twelve cities" Bazı Etrüsk yöneticileri * Osiniu * Mezentius * Lausus (Caere'de) * Tyrsenos * Velsu fl. * Larthia (Caere) * Arimnestos (Arimnus'ta) * Lars Porsena (Clusium'da) * Thefarie Velianas (Caere'de) * Aruns (Clusium'de) * Volumnius (Veii'de) * Lars Tolumnius (Veii'de) Ayrıca bakınız * Etrüsk mitolojisi Kaynakça * Vernessi, Carmelli, Dupanloup, Bertorelle, Lari, Cappallini, Chiarelli, Castri, Casoli, Mallegni, Barbujani. The Etruscans: A Population - Genetic Study, Am. J. Hum. Genet., 74:694-704, 2004 * Barker, G. and T. Rasmussen. The Etruscans. London: Blackwell, 1998. * Bloch, Raymond. The ancient civilization of the Etruscans. Translated from the French by James Hogarth. Ancient Civilizations Series. New York: Cowles Book Co, 1969. * Bonfante, Larissa et al. ed. Etruscan Life and Afterlife: a handbook of Etruscan studies. Warminster: Aris and Phillips, 1986. * Bonfante, Larissa, Etruscan, University of California Press, 1990, ISBN 0-520-07118-2 * Bonfante, G. and L. Bonfante, The Etruscan Language. An Introduction, Manchester University Press, 2002. * Brendel, Otto. Etruscan art. 2nd edition. New Haven: Yale University Press, 1995. * Maetzke, Guglielmo. The Art of the Etruscans. 1970. Originally published in Italian, 1969. * Richardson, Emeline. The Etruscans: their art and civilization. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1964. * Spivy, N. and S. Stoddart. Etruscan Italy. London: Batsford, 1990 * [http://icarus.umkc.edu/sandbox/perseus/pecs/page.25.a.php Stillwell, Richard, ed. Princeton Encyclopedia of Classical Sites, 1976:] "Acquarossa, Italy" * Torelli, Mario. ed. The Etruscans. Milan: Bompiani, 2000. * Pallottino, M. tr. Cremona, J. The Etruscans. London: Penguin Books, 1975, * Hampton, C. The Etruscans: and the survival of Eturia. London: Victor Gollancz Ltd, 1969. * Macnamara, E., Everyday Life of the Etruscans. London: B. T. Batsford Ltd, 1973. * Haynes, S., Etruscan Civilization. Los Angeles: The J. Paul Getty Trust, 2000. * Ed. Bram, L., Funk & Wagnalls New Encyclopedia. New York: Funk & Wagnalls, Inc, 1975. * Greenidge, A., History of Rome: During the Later Republic Early Principate. 2003, from gutenberg.org, Last accessed, 8/05/2004 * Massa, Aldo, The Etruscans, Editions Minerva, 1989, Translated by John Christmas * Kayıp Yazılar ve Diller, Johannes Friedrich * R.Guénon'un eserleri Kaynakça ve Dipnot Dış bağlantılar * Etruscan Texts Project * Etruscan News Online * Etruscan and Early Italic Fonts * Web bibliography of Etruscan-related sites * Tabula Cortonensis * Museum of the Etruscan Academy * İtalyan Arkeoloji Müzeleri * Etrüsk sanatı * Sidney Mishkin Galerisi * Etrüsk mühendisliği * Etrüsk gizemi * Etrüsk genetiği üzerine çalışma * Etrüskçe, İnglizce, FinnUgor , Ugrian, Hungarian sözlük * The Etruscan People and culture af:Etruskers ar:إتروسكان az:Etrusklar be:Этрускі be-x-old:Этрускі bg:Етруски br:Etruria ca:Etruscs co:Etruschi cs:Etruskové cv:Этрускăсем cy:Etrwsciaid da:Etruskerne de:Etrusker el:Ετρούσκοι en:Etruscan civilization eo:Etruskoj es:Etruscos et:Etruskid eu:Etrusko fa:اتروسک fi:Etruskit fr:Étrusques fy:Etrusken gl:Etruscos he:אטרוסקים hr:Etruščani hu:Etruszkok ia:Etruscos id:Etruskan it:Civiltà etrusca ja:エトルリア人 ka:ეტრუსკები ko:에트루리아인 la:Etrusci lb:Etrusker lt:Etruskai lv:Etruski nl:Etrusken no:Etruskere pl:Sztuka etruska pt:Etruscos ro:Etrusci ru:Этруски scn:Etruschi sh:Etrurci sk:Etruskovia sl:Etruščani sr:Етрурци sv:Etrusker th:อารยธรรมอีทรัสคัน tl:Kabihasnang Etruskano uk:Етруски vi:Văn minh Etrusca zh:伊特拉斯坎文明 Kategori:Etrüskler Kategori:Etrüskler Kategori:Etruscan